thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Nya Gojin
Nya Gojin is Yoonie's tribute. Do not use her in your hunger games or fanfictions without her permission. She is Yoonie's ninth tribute on the hunger games roleplaying wiki. Her District partner is Drayden Hax.' ' 'Nya Gojin' Age: 17 District: 1 Gender: Female Weapons: Bow, baton Personality: Nya is a kind and hearty soul who is always willing to stretch out a helping hand if she sees someone in trouble. However, she is also very ambitious and ready to fight for her goals in life. She doesn´t like to feel like a burden on anyone else, and generally want to be well liked with most people. Nya can behaive a bit arrogant when she is given power over someone else. She might not seem like the person for it, but she gets very angry very fast and can be hard to control at times. History: Nya grew up in a home full of priveliges. Her parents were both victors from past hunger games, they had won their respective games only a few years part, and started to date when they were mentoring tributes. Soon they got married and settled down in a lonesome villa in District 1, far away from the other houses and people. That was because before they had gotten married, Nya´s mother was already pregnant with Nya. Children before marriage was the greatest sin in District 1, and Nya´s parents knew that they would be punished by the citzens if anyone found out. So they hid away Nya in the old, big house and told nobody of Nya before they had gotten married. However, when Nya was two years old, her parents allowed themselves the luxury of hireing a maid to take care of the house. That was a dangerous mistake. Because the maid was a particulary curious and nosy maid who liked to keep through the stuff of her clients and dig up dirt on them. Nya´s parents tried to hide Nya from the maid, but one day she found out. Nya´s mother was out of the house at the moment, and the maid was strictly told not to go into their bedroom. But she would not listen, and the moment she had left the house the maid peeked inside the room. She nearly screamed when she saw the little toddler Nya lying in her bed, sleeping soundly. The maid didn´t tell her parents she knew, but when she was finished of work she went to the pub at once to spread the news. That the Gojin couple had gotten a small child out of marriage. After that Nya´s parents reputation was shattered in a thousand pieces, and they were frowned upon by everyone in District 1. They lost all of their friends and their family would not talk to them anymore. However, they still loved Nya and kept well care for her. Also as a consequence, Nya didn´t get any friends in school because the other kid´s parents spesifically told them to keep away from trouble like her. When it finally was time for Nya´s parents grand wedding, nbody showed up to the ceremony. Not even the priest, and so they never were married, only by law. They kept strong however, and tired to ignore the public who had tossed them away from their soceity. Nya started to train, but alone, as someone like her was not even allowed into the career school in District 1. She trained at home, with her parents guidance she quickly got quite talented. At her fifth reaping, when she was seventeen, she volunteered to show District 1 that she was not worthless or dirty and to restore her parents dignity. Preferred Alliance: Nya will be in the career alliance, and will try not to take sides. She is only there to win, and doesn´t want to make any enemies in the alliance and regret it later. She´ll leave the careers before the situation becomes too tense. Strengths: Cheerful, smart, strong Weaknesses: Outsmarted, climbing, accuracy Trivia *"Nya" is a word commonly used in Japanese popular culture to imitate a cat. It is often said at the end of sentences, or to express happiness, sadness, excitement ect. *Nya is the first tribute of Yoonie to come from a district where she already has a tribute, in this case Drayden Hax, which are not siblings. Category:District 1 Category:Females Category:17 year olds Category:Yoonie Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Yoonie's Tributes Category:Volunteer Category:Career Tribute